Butterfly Revolution War
by SharpnessXXXX
Summary: Paris is doing very well, until there is an akuma infestation. Luckily Ladybug and Cat Noir are there to save the day, but they are too many akuma! Will their Miraculouses get taken, or will they save the world from Hawkmoth once and for all? Read and find out! Rated T just in case.
1. Reveal!

Hi guys! Welcome to my story, Butterfly Revolution War or, BRW I like to call it ;). Anyways hope you enjoy! Making a new story everyday. So hope ya like dat. Anyways enjoy. (First story ever!)

No POV:

"Pound it!" The duo said in unison. That, was the heroes of Paris fist bump. You ask who they are, eh? They are Ladybug and Cat Noir. Heroes of Paris.

"Hey M'Lady?" Cat said.

"Yeah Cat?" She asked. "Why don't we reveal our identities? Its going to make our lives easier and we can back each other up! We can always be with each other!"

He exclaimed.

"Cat, I never really thought of it that way…."

"So are you saying yes? Huh?

"Yep! Meet me at the Eiffel Tower at 15:00. See you there!" She said. After that she spun her yo-yo and flung to her house.

Adrien's POV:

"Omg! I can't believe that are going to reveal! Is that awesome Plagg? I said

"Yeah, probably I can see Tikki again! Yes!" He cheered. "Who is Tikki?" I questioned. "Tikki is Ladybug's kwami! She's my best friend! My best kwami friend. Dude it's almost 15! Transform!" He answered. I transformed into Cat Noir. I then climbed out of my window and jumped to the Eiffel Tower.

Marinette's P.O.V:

"I can't believe I'm doing this Tikki! I'm kinda nervous. Did the other Ladybug's reveal?"

"All of them did! So there is nothing to be worried about. Get ready its almost 15:00!" I then transformed and leapt to the Eiffel Tower. With my enhanced bison, when I transformed, I saw him in sweat. He was waiting, happily. "Hey kitty!" I called out. He heard with his little cat ears. "Hey Ladybug! Up here." He called back. I landed at the Eiffel Tower. Then I went behind a pole and de-transformed. I then walked up to Cat, who also de-transformed….And who was there was….was…..was...Adrien. Adrien Agreste.

No One's POV:

"Marinette! You're Ladybug? Awesome! We can back each other up and everything!" He exclaimed. Marinette smiled. "Um, this is a totally random question, but, would you like to be my b-boyfriend?" She whispered. "I'd love to!" He whispered back. "I gotta go home! See ya at school! Oh, let's keep our relationship secret…." He said be fore transforming and jumping off to his house. She nodded and went to her house.

Marinette POV:

"I can't believe this is happening!" I squealed silently.

"Well it is! Get to sleep Marinette. Its 21:00 now!" Tikki said. "Goodnight Tikki."

"Goodnight Marinette."

And I dozed off dreaming of Adrien and our adventures.

That's it! If it's short sorry! I have a concert this afternoon. Bai! R & R!


	2. Invasion Starting

Hey guys! I'm back from my concert and I want to make a new chap! Plus, Miraculous Ladybug and the photos are things I don't own. Credit to original creators. Anyways, enjoy!

Marinette's POV:

I woke up from my alarm clock, which was set to 6:30. Perfect timing to get early and spend time with Adrien. And we would be the first ones! I remember that Adrien and I are dating, and he is Cat Noir. " _This is going to be a great day"_ I thought. I then changed. From PJs to my normal standard clothes. I got downstairs and ate my breakfast. "Bye mum! Bye dad!" I shouted as I closed the door. I walked about 10 steps and to my suprise, Adrien was in front of me, staring at the sky as it turned purple.

Adrien's POV:

I looked at the sky. They look very purple and black-ish. To my suprise, Marinette was behind me. "Do you see the sky Princess?" I said without giving eye contact. "They look like….AKUMAS! She yelled. I squinted my eyes, and saw akumas everywhere!

"Time to transform M'Lady." I then yelled, "Plagg, claws out!" Then in a yellow flash, I transformed into Cat Noir.

Marinette's POV:

Adrien transformed. I then yelled, "Tikki, spots on!" In a pink flash, I transformed into Ladybug. "Follow me, I have an idea." I said. "Lead the way!" He replied. I leapt up to the Eiffel Tower. And saw exactly 300 people akumatized. "Do you see this kitty?" I asked. He nodded, then used his staff and knock 3 people down with his infinite length staff. "Hah! 3 down! 297 to go!" He beamed. "Kitty! Don't joke with me!" I laughed. I gave him a small peck on the cheek and he started blushing. " _He is sooooo cute when he blushes!"_ I jumped down to a building. I hit some people with my yo-yo. Then, everyone shot attacks, so many to dodge that we took cover.

Adrien's POV:

They were too many villans, but I had a plan. "Mari, try to find Stormy or Wifi. It could really help!" I said, as the attacks flew by. "Nice thinking. Lemme look for them and you can control Wifi, and I'll control Stormy." She replied. I nodded. Then in a few seconds, she was gone. I continued to duck. Then M-Lady came back. "Here. Start shooting!"

I threw pause buttons on enemies. Ladybug stunned them with lightning. Over 5 hours of attacking, the akumatized villans started to retreat.

No One's POV

They only cought 8 akumatized villans. 292 to go.

"Well kitty, I'm tired. Let's go to my house for some cookies and milk." Ladybug said, then yawned. "Delicious, can I sleep over with you? My place is lonely." Cat said. Then pouted because he was so lonely. "Of course Adrien! Let's go. You can sleep next to me."

Adrien's POV:

I de-transformed in a alley, then ran to Marinette's house. I saw Marinette coming from the window. Then de-transformed. _So cute._ I then opened the door to the bakery and heard a bell. "Welcome Adrien! Are you here to see my daughter?" Sabine asked? "Yep! I'm having a sleepover for a few days. My parents are out of town." I answered. "Well come in and go straight to her room!" Sabine exclaimed. I walked to the trapdoor, and their was Marinette reading her favorite book. "Hey Bugaboo!" I said wnd hugged her. She hugged back. "Hey my little cat!" Its 20:00. We should start sleeping. But, as she promised, we had dinner.

Marinette's POV:

We had dinner and went up to my room. I got on my bed with Tikki inside my pillow, and Adrien slept right beside me with his kwami, Plagg in my pillow with Tikki. In a few seconds, we slept. Then I woke up, and woke up Adrien, but we left our kwamis sleep. We were playing some Minecraft. My favorite game! We were both very good at it. Then it started getting late. It was 1:00 am. "Let's get some shut eye shall we?" He whispered. "We shall kitty." I whispered back. I climbed up to my bed, and he climbed up right behind. I slept on the right side making as much space, and I he slept on the right, and had enough space as possible.

No One's POV:

"Marinette?" Adrien whispered. "Yeah? Do you need something?" She whispered but looking at Adrien. "I love you."

"Adrien, I love you too."

They kissed for a brief amount of seconds, and stopped. It was enchanting, and beautiful. "Let's get some sleep, more akumas to face. Goodnight kitten."

"Goodnight Princess."

That's it! Sorry if it's still short. I'm fighting this on mobile Google Docs. Please review. I love opinions! They would really help! :D. Hope you enjoyed. See you tomorrow fans of ML!


	3. Tracking Down Victims!

Hello ML fans, continuing this story some more! Hope ya enjoy! R & R

Adrien's POV:

I woke up, and yawned. Mari was still sleeping. She looked so peaceful when she slept. It just made my heart beat faster. I was super hungry, and it was 5:30 am. I went to Mari's trapdoor and opened it. I was led to the kitchen. It was easy because I could smell freshly baked cookies. I stuffed 10 into my pockets and received 2 out. I also got cheese for Plagg. I know Tikki likes cookies, so I took 1 more. I then started to make myself and Marinette coffee. Then finally, it was ready. But I heard a thump. And I instantly went up to the trapdoor to Marinette's room. It was just Mari waking up and hopping down her bed. "Hey Adrien. I see you made me breakfast? Let me get 2 cookies and a coffee please!" She giggled. "Your food is served, enjoy!" I laughed.

We ate peacefully. I woke up Plagg, so he can eat his smelly cheese and woke Tikki for her cookies.

Marinette's POV:

I was glad Adrien made my breakfast, or I would've been sleeping some more. I guess that's why I'm always late. I finished my breakfast, but Adrien was been done. He was reading a book. I heard a ring on my phone. It said school was opened. "We can go to school, kitty cat." I sighed. We were having an akuma infestation and there is school? I heard another ring. It said school was cancelled for the rest of the week. Wait what? It just said school was open. "Not anymewr!" Adrien exclaimed. "Oh you and your puns! C'mon, let's transform and start fighting some akumatized victims." I said, determined.

"Plagg, claws out!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

Cat Noir/Adrien's POV:

I transformed. Then leapt out of the house. I saw 50 akumatized victims robbing a bank. "Bugaboo, I see a robbery!" I whisper-yelled to her. "Let's go then!" She whisper-yelled back. She swung her yo-yo to the bank. I followed. She used her yo-yo to wrap up 20 villans. I broke up my staff in two, and defeated 5. Mari then de-evilized the 25. They were 15 left. The 14 were running, but Ladybug's yo-yo tied them up. Then she de-evilized those guys. They then magically teleported to their houses. But there was 1 more. And that was the toughest. Animan.

Marinette's POV

Its almost 6:30, when I have to wake up and my parents will be expecting me.

"Let's wrap this up fast." I said "At your command." He replied. We fought and fought Animan. He kept transforming. He transformed into a dinosaur. He punched me and I flung to the metal fence. "Hey! No one hurts Ladybug, or I hurt you!" Chat yelled. _He truly loves me. He's protecting me and fighting for me. I love you Adrien._ "Cataclysm!" Cat shouted. He then broke the road under Animan. He was then stuck. "Lucky Charm!" I shouted. "A boomerang? Ah, I can throw it at his tooth souvenir!" I exclaimed. I then launched the boomerang, it caught the tooth bracelet. I then broke it. "No more evil doing for you little akuma, time to de-evilize!" I yelled. "Gotcha, bye bye little Butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" After 3 seconds of silence, the victims teleported back. 48 down, 252 left to go.

No one's POV:

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Cat Noir said in unison. "Let's go to my house quickly. We have 3 minutes till we de-transform and its 6:00! Let's go." Ladybug said. "Yeah, let's hurry." Cat replied. They swung up to Marinette's house. They entered the glass door in Marinette's porch and went in bed.

Another job well done for the heroes! Sorry this is short or late. As typing up a exam, and I was babysitting. See you tomorrow!


End file.
